


Roto y Perdido

by Jany



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, AoKiSpanishWeek, Aomine is a Dork, Crying Kise Ryouta, Dia 3 Roto y Perdido, Insecure Kise Ryouta, Kise Being Kise, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, Protective Aomine Daiki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jany/pseuds/Jany
Summary: Kise se encuentra con Aomine una noche en la que se siente solo y destrozado. Aomine le da cobijo en su casa y Kise le cuenta el porque de que lo encontrara en tan mal estado.





	Roto y Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño One-shot es un aporte a la semana Aokise en español que se organizo en el grupo de Facebook.  
> Lo escribí para el día 3 Marzo 16 con el prompt de "Roto y perdido". Planeaba ser un One-shot mas largo, el final que le dí fue diferente al que pensé inicialmente, así que probablemente lo continue. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y logre revivir a esta hermosa Ship.

Nunca pensó encontrarse en esa situación, si bien ya sentía que las cosas estaban complicándose, siempre imagino que todo tendrían un final diferente, quizá porque su ingenua mente siempre creyó que las personas se mantendrían honestas, vaya iluso que era.

Debió haber salido con sus compañeros cuando le confirmaron que no habría sesión esa tarde y que el entrenamiento se había cancelado, ahora se consideraba un idiota por haber decidido intentar arreglar las cosas antes de que todo se fuera al caño.

Sin embargo ahora sabia de que todo se había ido por el caño, desde hacia quien sabe cuanto y el no se pudo dar por enterado, no hasta aquel momento donde un par de zapatos extra en la entrada le anunció que su pareja no iba a regresar tarde como le había comunicado, pues probablemente tenia mas de una hora que había llegado. La presencia de aquellos zapatos debió encender una luz en su cerebro, quizá lo hizo, pero su curiosidad y quizá en parte ingenuidad lo llevo a seguir adentrándose a aquella casa a oscuras, aun con la pregunta en mente, decidió pensar positivo y buscar al par que seguro estaría “amenamente platicando”, sin embargo no pudo continuar en su búsqueda, cuando doblando en la cocina con dirección a una de las habitaciones, escucho un ruido, por de mas conocido y que nunca pensó escuchar en su departamento, cuando no era él quien lo emitía, vergonzosamente podía afirmar que conocía la clase de actividad que producía esos sonidos, eso le dejo en shock, ¿como podía ser?, quizá lo había imaginado, pero para cuando salió del shock con decisión a seguir su camino, una nueva gama de sonidos emergieron, confirmándole sus sospechas; No lo había imaginado, estaba sucediendo. Con un nudo en la garganta y cubriéndose la boca para no emitir sonido alguno, retrocedió sobre sus pasos, era mejor salir de ahí. Con cuidado y sigilosamente, había tomado lo que pudo y salió del lugar, sin ser consiente realmente del rumbo por el que le guiaban sus pasos.

Era pues momento en el que aun seguía ensimismado en los hechos de algunos minutos atrás, sin realmente pensar en algo, simplemente como si su mente y el se hubieran vaciado y el instinto mismo le mantenía andando y respirando. Sabia que ya habían pasado bastantes minutos, por no decir quizá que un par de horas, desde aquel descubrimiento, pues ya había oscurecido, quizá la brisa fría de la noche fue la que le obligo a regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta, que no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba, tenia muy en claro que no regresaría a ese lugar, al menos no en un par de días. De pronto como si de un despertar se tratara, sintió amargo, escozor en los ojos y aquello en lo que inconscientemente había evitado pensar surgió para atormentarlo, las lagrimas no tardaron en caer y sintió sus piernas debilitarse. Como pudo llego hasta una banca cerca y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos sollozando.

Quizá el tenia la culpa de que todo terminara y de que su pareja buscara cobijo en otros brazos, pues pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, entre la universidad, las practicas de básquet y las sesiones fotográficas, dejaba muy poco tiempo a su vida privada y eso era tal vez lo que inicio a quebrar su relación. Su cabeza nuevamente comenzó a maquinar ideas irracionales, haciéndole sentir miserable y culpable. De nada servían ya las sesión de terapia que había recibido unos años atrás, al descubrir su condición.

Nuevamente la depresión y la ansiedad hacían presa a su sistema, trayendo a su mente pensamientos nada sanos respecto a si mismo, pronto comenzó a sentirse asqueado. Fue en ese momento de vulnerabilidad que lo encontró, el único capaz de animarle un poco, aquel que representaba una etapa importante y que, aún sin saberlo, era el porque no funcionó con nadie mas.

-¿Kise?. De inmediato, algo dentro de si se detuvo, haciéndole congelarse en el lugar y deteniendo sus sollozos, no podía ser verdad.

-Kise, ¿qué haces aquí?. No había equivocación sin duda era él Como pudo rápida y discretamente se seco las lagrimas, aunque sus ojos rojos seguramente le delatarían.

-Aominecchi, ha pasado un tiempo ¿cómo has estado?.

Intento disimular una sonrisa, aparentemente sin mucho éxito, pues al abrir los ojos su interlocutor se encontraba con el ceño fruncido de aquella manera que le daba a entender que sabia que algo no andaba bien. Le miro fijamente, llevaba ropa algo fresca y como signo distintivo, un balón de básquet debajo del brazo, no había cambiado en nada e inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa memorando la época en la que solía perseguirlo hasta el cansancio. Inesperadamente le observo sentarse a su lado, secando el escaso sudor de su rostro con su camisa, era extraño que Aominecchi no empezara a exigir una respuesta, sin embargo bien recordaba que la elocuencia no era parte del joven moreno a su lado.

-¿Y? ¿Quien pateo tu trasero para que te quedaras en ese estado?-no le miro se limito a recostarse en la banca con una mano girando el balón de básquet.

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió, sabia que se veía terrible pero nunca pensó que su expresión se viera tan diferente a como cuando lloraba por algún capricho, si su ex compañero de cancha le hacia tal comentario, su expresión debía ser lamentable.

-Mi agente, me reprendió por no tomarme enserio a mi compañera de sesión y me prohibió asomarme unos días- mintió fingiendo un puchero, eso había sucedido un par de meses atrás, pero bien podría utilizarlo como excusa ahora, pues era conocido la clase de berrinches que podía montar, agradecía que Aomine se preocupara pero no quería incomodarlo con su desordenada vida amorosa.

-¿Tenia pechos grandes? – aquella pregunta lo desubico pero inmediatamente se echo a reír, solo Aomine Daiki, podría hacer esa clase de preguntas tan despreocupado sin importar la situación y lo agradecía, por un momento olvido su situación.

-¿practicando de noche?-señalo el balón. Un poco mas animado

-mmm necesitaba despejar la mente un poco-comento sin mucho animo.

-¿se han puesto difíciles las cosas en la academia?-si bien recordaba, Aomine se había alistado a la academia de policías al terminar la preparatoria, o al menos eso les había comentado su compañero la ultima vez que los milagros se reunieron para un partido. -Se han aflojado con las actividades físicas, nos han estado instruyendo en los informes e investigaciones y poca acción. No puedo simplemente la teoría es pesada.-estiro el cuello intentando relajarlo del estrés, en definitiva era mas un hombre de acción que de escritorio.

-Igual imagino que no has tenido muchos buenos oponentes.

-Nah, solo Bakagami, nos hemos enfrentado un par de veces con el cuerpo de bomberos.- y le miro con su típica sonrisa orgullosa.-le he hecho morder el polvo.

Kise no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario, sin duda jamás cambiaria y eso le hizo sentir tranquilo. De pronto le observo levantarse suponía que debía regresar a su casa, en ese momento recordó que no tenia donde quedarse y una loca idea cruzó su cabeza.

-Aominecchi, ¿podría quedarme en tu casa unos días?-no podía mirarle a la cara. La idea se le había ocurrido cuando recordó los sucesos de la tarde, se encontraba planeando una buena excusa, pues sabia que quizá se negaría.

-Sabia que te habían pateado el trasero, pero no pensé que tus padres, esta bien, solo en lo que arreglas las cosas.- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dejando a un anonadado rubio detrás, pensó en un principió que le rechazaría, pues aunque Aomine, nunca le había dicho nada despectivo debido a su condición, tampoco era muy “mente abierta” o eso había demostrado con su actitud algunas veces, sin embargo ahora, aunque sutilmente, podía ver que lo que había escuchado de Kurokocchi era verdad, “Aomine-kun ha cambiado Kise-kun, puede que te sorprenda”. Algo dentro de él se sintió cálido ante esa idea, despejando momentáneamente, la tormenta en su interior.

-Gracias Aominecchi.- y se le colgó del brazo como alguna vez hizo durante su tiempo de secundaria-Seré una excelente ama de casa.- Le dijo en broma

-Olvidalo, tu cocina es casi tan peligrosa como la de Satsuki, prefiero que pagues por el tiempo que te dejare quedarte- le sonrió socarronamente- sigues con el modelaje ¿no?

-Moo Aominecchi, no soy rico.- el puchero de su rostro solo hizo reír a su acompañante.

-He dicho.-sentencio el moreno, entre bromas y berrinches continuaron su camino al departamento del moreno.

Kise podía sentirse destrozado por lo que aconteció con él, sin embargo el estar con Aomine platicando como si no hubiera pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que se vieron, le daba una sensación de normalidad, apaciguando un poco las voces culposas de su cabeza.

 

Para sorpresa de ambos, la vida juntos no era tan desastrosa como pensaron. Claro, el proceso de adaptación les llevo un par de días y en lo que se acostumbraban a la presencia del otro habían pasado por algunos momentos embarazosos. Como la primera mañana que Kise se instalara, en que Aomine, acostumbrado a su vida solitaria, salió de bañarse como dios lo trajo al mundo al tiempo que Kise salía de su propia habitación, el grito ocasionó que varios vecinos le vieran asustados durante el resto de la semana. O la primera noche en que Kise realizaba su ritual de belleza y Aomine llego encontrándose con un rubio de cara verde y un olor sospechoso por toda la casa el trauma le había durado varios días. Sin embargo tras aquellos pequeños sucesos habían logrado acostumbrarse a la compañía y rituales, ciertamente de vez en cuando discutían por platos sucios o ropa en toda la casa pero después de organizar el calendario de tareas, su convivencia se había vuelto mas tranquila. Algunos fines de semana incluso salían para hacer la despensa o por un partido de básquet y algunas noches veían películas mientras cenaban pizza. Kise había logrado sentirse cómodo ya que Aomine no le había hecho ninguna pregunta respecto a si había arreglado las cosas en su casa, sin embargo sabia que sospechaba que aun las cosas andaban mal, pues cuando se encontraban juntos y el celular del rubio sonaba y no lo contestaba, el moreno solo se quedaba callado y le miraba sospechosamente, siguiendo luego con la platica.

Desde aquella noche en el parque, Kise no había hablado con su ex, no leía los mensajes y ni mucho menos regresado a su departamento ni siquiera por su ropa, justo en ese momento llevaba puesta una camisa y unos pantalones que Aomine le había prestado, los usaba para dormir. Sentado frente al televisor viendo con Aomine los partidos de la temporada, sintió que le debía un gran favor a su amigo, por prestarle tanto sin exigir explicaciones, aun no sabia como pagarle, pero al menos podía ofrecerle la verdad. Sentía miedo pues no sabia como lo podría tomar Aomine, solo esperaba que no lo sacara también de su casa.

-No fueron mis padres los que me sacaron de la casa.- comenzó a explicar, al no percibir movimiento al lado suyo prosiguió.-Encontré a mi novio con otra persona y solo pude salir huyendo.- Abrazando sus piernas mientras temblaba como si estuviera pasando ahora sollozó levemente.-Aquella noche que me encontraste en el parque, tenia un par de horas que los había descubierto.

Aomine se giro para mirarlo, Kise le devolvió la mirada, ahí sentado, abrazado a si mismo con los ojos cristalinos, se veía completamente vulnerable y sintió como toda la confianza en si mismo que había construido en esas semanas se resquebrajaba de nuevo.

-Yo no, no quiero incomodarte con mi vida amorosa, pero, yo.. creo que…te debo tanto Aominecchi…no se como pagarte, así que sentí, que al menos tú debías saber. Aomine se veía serió como si no le gustara lidiar con esa clase de problemas.

-¿Por qué no regresaste a casa de tus padres?-su ceño fruncido le dio la impresión incorrecta a Kise, le hizo pensar que Aomine estaba molesto de que estuviera ahí por algo que seguramente pensaría eran “dramas” en los que no quería meterse o peor, que pensara que estaba ahí para aprovecharse de él. Ya le había contado lo mas reciente, si lo sacaría de su casa, al menos le contaría todo.

-Mis padres- la voz se le quebró a un mas.- mas bien mi padre, no esta de acuerdo en…en…mis gustos, cuando se enteró en el ultimo año de preparatoria, me molió a golpes y me saco de casa, mi madre y una de mis hermanas intentaron detenerlo, pero no.-su voz se agudizo y se interrumpió con un gemido de dolor, sentía que volvía a la escena de aquella tarde.-Lamento que esto te incomode, por eso no puedo regresar con mis padres.- levanto la mirada temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse mientras se secaba las lagrimas.- Aominecchi por favor, se que no soy nada, que no valgo nada pero por favor, por favor, no me eches de tu casa.

Sin contenerse mas dejo salir todo su dolor mientas lloraba aferrándose a la camisa de su compañero y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mismo, se sentía tan solo, roto y perdido, sentía que no tenia un lugar al cual pertenecer y ahora temía perder la poca calma que la convivencia diaria con Aomine le había otorgado, sentía que si el moreno lo hacia a un lado, no podría continuar.

De pronto sintió que Aomine se movía, temió en ese momento que le alejara, pero contrario a todo pensamiento, sintió los brazos del ojiazul a su alrededor en un abrazo que intentaba expresar lo que con palabras no podía, al sentir aquel abrazo Kise lo rodeo con los suyos y se aferro a la espalda del chico a su lado sin dejar de llorar, apretando aun mas el abrazo.

-Tonto, jamás podría sacarte de mi casa.

 

Aquella noche Kise lloró hasta quedarse dormido, Aomine detestaba ver a su rubio amigo siempre sonriente, ahora tan desolado, le dolía y el saber el motivo solo le había enrabiado, deseaba salir a buscar a los culpables y molerlos por el daño que le habían hecho a un ser tan hermoso. Jamás lo admitiría pero la noche en que Kise comenzó a vivir con él, sintió como si una nueva oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas se le hubiera presentado. Durante un par de años, se negó a si mismo todo aquello que sentía por su compañero de cancha, confundiéndolo con la satisfactoria sensación de encontrar un digno rival. Cuando Kise les confesó a todos los milagros y Bakagami, su preferencia sexual y que tenia novio, le había molestado no por que a Kise le gustaran los chicos, si no porque después de tanto tiempo persiguiéndole, ahora se refugiaba en brazos de otro, que egoísta bastardo se había sentido en aquel momento, pues Kise lo había tomado como si le repudiara y entonces ahí habían empezado a distanciarse. Por eso cuando Kise le pidió quedarse en su casa, el no había dudado en aceptar, empezaría de nuevo y esta vez lo haría bien. Sin embargo lo que le había contado le hizo sentir aun peor, Kise había pasado por mucho y el no lo sabia, ahora entendía porque siempre que se reunían y Kise no aparecía, los demás no querían decirle, el resto se había dado cuenta de lo que el rubio significaba para él y sabían que de decirle, solo empeoraría las cosas.

Su rubio amigo se veía tan tranquilo ahora, descansando entre sus brazos, que de no ser por que el rubio le acababa de decir, jamás pensaría que era un ser tan roto, al pensar aquello, abrazo aun mas hacia si el delgado cuerpo y se prometió a si mismo hacer que cada día Kise olvidara todo el dolor que había sufrido. Se prometió hacerle feliz, tendría paciencia, sabia que con todo lo sufrido Kise se protegería a si mismo pero iría con cuidado, poco a poco haría que el rubio ganara confianza en si mismo, le daría su espacio, velaría por él, le haría saber que a su lado siempre tendría un lugar y si aun con todo Kise no llegaba a amarlo, se encargaría de ser su confidente, para poder así velar por su seguridad. Para él Kise era ese rayo de sol que le llenaba de energía todas las mañanas con sus sonrisas bobas y sus intentos de desayuno, que le disminuía el cansancio al llegar de la academia molido por el entrenamiento y las clases.

-Kise….-murmuro levemente mientras acariciaba las finas hebras rubias.- tu sientes que eres nada...pero no para mí.- y le besó la frente. Con mucho cuidado y sorprendiéndose de lo ligero que se sentía, cargo a Kise y lo llevo a su propia habitación, en la mañana probablemente Kise le patearía fuera de la cama. Pero esta noche no pensaba dejarlo solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer cualquier comentario sobre si debería continuarlo espero puedan dejarlo. gracias


End file.
